plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyramid of Doom
Pyramid of Doom is Ancient Egypt's Endless Zone. In the versions before the 1.7 update, the Pyramid of Doom was unlocked after beating the last day of Ancient Egypt. However, in the later versions, it is unlocked after beating Day 12. As the name suggests, the entire level itself are much challenging than the ordinary levels as one may not know when the level will have a three or four flag level. Also, in the previous versions, sandstorms are occuring more frequently while in the latest versions, the Mummified Gargantuars replaced the surprise attack. Zombies *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Imp Mummy *Mummified Gargantuar Strategies It is advised to take Grave Buster as some levels are almost full of graves at the beginning. Even though they can be destroyed by sheer damage, they are quite bulky. The player may also want to take Potato Mine and Iceberg Lettuce to deal with early zombies without spending a lot of sun. Winter Melons have a lot of use here because there are many zombies and tombstones and it can do heavy damage to groups of zombies, slow them down, ignore tombstones, and extinguish the Explorer Zombies' torches. In some worst case scenarios, it is also advised to stack up an extreme amount of money to deal with Gargantuars. On the second and fourth columns it is advised to put Winter Melons and Melon-pults should there be Mummified Gargantuars, since they are strong enough to kill them. On the third column on the other hand are either Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, Wall-nuts, and Tall-nuts because that is where the Imp Mummies will be thrown. Another strategy, you will need Winter Melon, Potato Mine, Iceberg Lettuce, Cherry Bomb, Magnifying Grass, Twin Sunflower, Grave Buster, if you have 8 slots you can bring anything else. Put 2 rows of Twin Sunflowers in the second and third column, use Grave Busters if there are graves. Keep the zombies busy with Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuce. If there are more than 1 zombie and the potato mine is still charging, put a row of Magnifying Grasses on the first column and keep the zombies busy until you build your sun production. When you're done, put Winter Melons on the fourth and fifth column and sixth if you can. If there are Gargantuars, use Magnifying Grass to weaken them so they throw the Imps, then use the Magnifying Grass again to kill the Imps, and use it again to kill the Gargantuars. This strategy can help you pass levels easily and without spending coins. Gallery Trivia *The player will never get the Blover here because there are no airborne zombies to be blown, even though Imp Mummies launched by Mummified Gargantuars, zombies bounced by Spring Beans, and zombies tossed by the Power Toss can be blown. *This is the only level in Ancient Egypt that has no surprise attack due to the presence of Gargantuars prior to version 1.7 update. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Endless Levels Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Endless Zone Category:Levels Category:Ancient Egypt levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels